To evaluate the effects of estrogen replacement therapy and estrogen replacement with progesterone on cardiovascular and neuroendocrine stress reactivity in post menopausal women. To compare the effects of the opioid antagonist naltrexone on cardiovascular stress reactivity in postmenopausal women taking estrogen replacement therapy, taking estrogen replacement plus progestin, and taking placebo therapy.